2007
Theatrical releases Feature films * January 5 - ''Freedom Writers'' * January 23 - ''How She Move'' (Paramount Vantage) * February 9 - ''Norbit'' * March 2 - Zodiac * March 23 - ''Shooter'' * March 30 - Blades of Glory * April 13 - Disturbia, Year of the Dog (Paramount Vantage) * April 27 - Next * May 18 - Shrek the Third * June 22 - ''A Mighty Heart'' (Paramount Vantage) * July 3 - ''Transformers'' * July 25 - Arctic Tale (Paramount Vantage) * July 29 - Stardust * August 3 - ''Hot Rod'' * August 22- Margot at the Wedding (Paramount Vantage) * September 6 - ''The Final Winter'' * September 21 - ''Into the Wild'' (Paramount Vantage) * October 5 - ''The Heartbreak Kid'' * October 14 - ''Paranormal Activity'' * October 28 - ''Bee Movie'' * November 9 - ''No Country for Old Men'' (Paramount Vantage) * November 16 - ''Beowulf'' * December 14 - ''The Kite Runner'' (Paramount Vantage) * December 26 - ''There Will Be Blood'' (Paramount Vantage) 220px-FWPoster.jpg 220px-Bladesofglory2007.jpg Disturbia.jpg Mighty heartmp.jpg Transformers07.jpg Hot-rod-poster.jpg The final winter 2007 poster.JPG Into-the-wild.jpg Paranormal Activity poster.jpg Bee movie ver2.jpg 220px-Beowolfposter.jpg Kite Runner film.jpg There Will Be Blood Poster.jpg Television * November 28 - ''Shrek the Halls'' premieres on ABC. Home video release DVD and Blu-ray releases * January 23 ** ''Black Rain'' ** ''The Manchurian Candidate'' ** We Were Soldiers * February 6 - ''Flags of Our Fathers'' * February 20 - ''Flushed Away'' * April 3 - ''Charlotte's Web'' * April 10 - ''Payback'' * April 17 - ''Freedom Writers'' * April 24 - ''Failure to Launch'' * May 1 ** ''Dreamgirls'' ** ''An Officer and a Gentleman'' * May 8 - ''To Catch a Thief'': Special Collector's Edition * May 22 ** Flags of Our Fathers ** ''Mission: Impossible'' ** ''Mission: Impossible 2'' ** ''True Grit'' * June 5 ** ''Coming to America'': Special Collector's Edition ** ''Norbit'' ** ''Trading Places'' * June 26 ** ''Black Snake Moan'' ** ''Hustle & Flow'' ** ''Shooter'' * July 24 ** Perfume: The Story of a Murderer ** ''The Rainmaker'': Special Collector's Edition ** ''Zodiac'' * July 31 - ''Shooter'' * August 7 - ''Disturbia'' * August 28 ** ''Blades of Glory'' ** ''A Night at the Roxbury'': Special Collector's Edition ** ''Year of the Dog'' * September 4 - ''Up in Smoke'': Special Collector's Edition * September 11 - ''Face/Off'': Special Collector's Edition * September 18 ** ''Flashdance'': Special Collector's Edition ** ''Saturday Night Fever'': 30th Anniversary Edition * September 25 ** ''Next'' ** Wayside: The Movie * October 2 - ''Funny Face'': 50th Anniversary Edition * October 16 ** Casshern ** ''A Mighty Heart'' ** ''Transformers'' ** ''White Christmas'': Anniversary Edition * November 6 ** ''Chinatown'': Special Collector's Edition ** ''The Two Jakes'': Special Collector's Edition * November 13 - ''Shrek the Third'' * November 20 - ''Titanic'': 10th Anniversary Edition * November 27 - ''Hot Rod'' * December 4 - ''Arctic Tale'' * December 18 ** ''Braveheart'' ** ''Stardust'' * December 26 - ''The Heartbreak Kid'' Direct-to-video releases * February 6 - My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place Character debuts Category:Years Category:Timeline Category:2007